Mind Twins
by silentXscream
Summary: crossover between stephen king's carrie and harry potter...see disclaimer for more information. also, i suck at titles, hence the reason why this title is rather...blah.
1. Revive

A/N: This is an experimental story.

I was sitting in my friend Sarah's living room, watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, when she said something to the effect of: "Hey, he's got what Carrie has!" ("Carrie" being the character from the Stephen King book, and movie) and I said, "Telekinesis? He's telekinetic?" so I decided to attempt to combine the two.

I'm picking up right after Carrie's supposed "death". If this combination sounds screwy to you, stop reading. Now. If I've piqued your interest, then please, read on. And review. If y'all don't mind.

Just as Sue felt her die, she felt her heartbeat quicken. She saw Carrie's eyes open quickly and then snap shut, saw Carrie lift her right arm in panic, heard Carrie scream, felt Carrie do all these things, struggled to keep Carrie under control. "Carrie, Carrie, it's okay."

Carrie's eyes flickered left to right, taking in the town's destruction.

_Oh, God._

What _happened?_

She hadn't known that the whole town would catch fire and burn. She could smell gasolene, the putrid smell invading her lungs. She coughed violently. As she raised a hand to cover her mouth—silly thing really, she only did it out of politeness and what was politeness doing at a time like this?—she noticed it was covered with something red and sticky. Something like

**_BLOOD_**

_She remembered now. She remembered the laughter, the scream HER SCREAM it was her up there covered in blood oh she thought it would be different this time this time would be hers isn't that what Tommy said Tommy oh Tommy what happened to him he must have died too and who is this in front of her, talking to her, what are those words spilling from her lips oh I don't hear you I don't hear you I don't hear you!_

"_Carrie_. Look at me!"

_I won't! I can't! Weren't you listening to me, earlier? It was so important before!_

Sue sighed and scooped up Carrie in her arms, walking, where? She didn't know. She had to take Carrie somewhere. She had to take her to where she knew she belonged.

Carrie was surprisingly light. Sue was hardly hindered as she stumbled around the streets, searching for an ambulance or some kind of vehicle. After all, they wouldn't get very far on her feet. She saw a man wearing fluorescent green stare at her oddly and she choked out one word: "Help."

When Carrie was finally in the ambulance, safe, a paramedic running tests, and Sue was beside her, holding onto her left hand in a death grip, she allowed herself to sleep. Maybe it was her imagination, but she felt as though she could feel Carrie relax too. Maybe something was there that she wasn't seeing.


	2. Awakening

Carrie woke up feeling as though someone had tied her down to something. She was restrained as she tried to fight the rising panic swelling up inside her, shutting her eyes tightly to block out what appeared to have happened. But nothing could stop the screams from rising in her throat, and nothing could stop them from coming from her lips, as she screamed and screamed, an endless torrent of agonizing cries. She could hear a male voice: "_Let me see him!_" and briefly wondered who was with her. But before she could register who the mysterious voice belonged to, a tall, lanky, dark-haired boy burst through the door holding his glasses with one hand and a skinny piece of wood in the other. He looked around frantically, searching for something that apparently was not there, because after circling the room once, his face fell. He sighed while pushing his scraggly hair out of his eyes and across the room muttering _Lumos_. The room lit up and Carrie gasped inwardly. First telekenisis, then ...magic?

Harry's emerald green eyes fell on her pale , ashen face and he was taken slightly aback.

"You're not Mr. Weasley," He said, stating the obvious.

Carrie just stared at him, too terrified to comprehend why this handsome young boy was standing by her bedside. The only thought she could entertain at the moment was that she was only covered by a thin paper gown and a smelly tan blanket; not much to protect her from the seemingly unwanted appearance of this boy.

Carrie made a few attempts to speak, but nothing more then squeaks came out. Harry, having dealt with similar behavior from Ginny after being possessed by Voldemort, knew how to deal with her. He approached the bed and leaned against one edge of it, cautiously.

"Don't be afraid, I'm sorry to barge in on you like this, I was just looking for my friend's dad, Mr. Weasley…you don't know him do you?" Harry stopped when Carrie slid deeper under the covers.

"Of course you wouldn't, what am I saying? Anyways, my name's Harry."

No response from Carrie.

Harry swallowed, thinking. "Ah…should I go?"

Carrie finally mustered enough courage to open her mouth. Without moving, she uttered a small squeak, a fraction of a word.

"Sorry, what?" Harry replied, leaning in closer.

"No," Carrie managed, "Stay."

"All right," said Harry nervously, looking around the room.

"Sit," Carrie said. She seemed to be capable of only uttering one word at a time.

"All right," said Harry again, dragging an uncomfortable-looking wooden chair to her bedside. An awkward silence followed.

Finally, Carrie willed herself to break the ice. "Ahm—where am I?" she asked softly.

"St. Mungo's," said Harry. "The wizard's hospital. You look pretty bad off, to tell the truth. What happened?"

Yes, Carrie, what happened? She asked herself. She was suddenly struck with a sickening longing for her mother, the same mother who had, as she now recalled, stabbed a knife into her back as she cried and cried after the prom. She had only replaced one kind of blood with another, she thought, I'll never be able to get rid of it, I'll always have blood on my hands. She closed her eyes and saw every knife in the house hovering in midair, waiting, just waiting, to nail her mother to the cross as a pseudo-Jesus. Her mother the martyr. She was about to speak when she heard a gasp.

"My God," whispered Harry.

Carrie opened her eyes and discovered three chairs almost reaching the ceiling. She shrieked at her sudden loss of control and the chairs crashed to the ground.

"How did you do that without a wand?" Harry demanded.

Carrie just sat, stricken, her face pointed away from him. She didn't want him there anymore, and in fact, she couldn't quite remember why on earth she'd wanted him there in the first place.

"Go away," she said in a leaden voice.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, suddenly feeling rather self-conscious at having disturbed her.

"Go away," repeated Carrie, her voice shrinking with uncertainty.

Before Harry could say anything else, he heard Ron's voice calling to him from the outside hallway: "Harry, mate? We've found Dad. Aren't you coming in to say hello?"

When Harry didn't respond right away, Ron barreled into Carrie's room and said, "Harry? You alive in there?"

Carrie sank deeper into her bed at this second intruder.

"I'll be right there, Ron," said Harry. He glanced at Carrie one last time. "Listen, I really am sorry about all this," he told her. "I don't know what's happened, but if you ever need someone to talk to—"

Carrie slammed down both windows and drew the curtain around her without even lifting a finger, ignoring Ron's cry of "Wicked!"

"Go away," she repeated again, her voice even and harsh.

When she was sure that the two invaders were gone, she shut the door to her ward and locked it. No one else was going to disturb her. All she needed was some peace and quiet.


	3. Invite

A/N: YES, I know it's been forever since I updated this. I lost my inspiration. Then I re-read Carrie, and it came back. I hope it lasts. But for all those who followed this in the past, I look forward to future criticisms/possible suggestions…plot movers welcome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or other characters from that series, nor do I own Carrie White or her peers/her world. Also, "tonight you go first class" really is a direct quote from Tommy, and depending on your version of the novel it can be found near the end, when they're doing the tiebreaker round of voting for king and queen.

Now that Carrie had some time to herself, she decided to recap the situation. She remembered Prom Night, of course—her time to shine, "tonight you go first class," wasn't that what Tommy said? But the accompanying tragedy to first class was just too much for it to be worth it. She remembered the smell of blood and the thickness of it, the laughing—_laughing_—just like that day in the shower (plug it up! Plug it up!) and she remembered the looks on their faces as she finally got her revenge on them all. She'd locked the doors and turned on the sprinklers, and soon the electrical equipment got soaked and suddenly the whole school was ablaze, and the fire spread.

Then she left the Chamberlain chaos to deal with her own. Carrie went home.

She remembered the fight she'd had with her mother—her mother had stabbed her and Carrie had stopped her heart.

Then she ran out and the next thing she remembered was Billy Nolan's car racing at her, a startled expression on Chris Hargensen's face and a determined expression on Billy's. She'd taken care of them, all right. They wouldn't bother her anymore.

But that had about done it, for her. She'd collapsed and Sue found her. Then she remembered feeling completely drained, almost like

(she died she stopped breathing her heart came to full stop)

but then she could hear Sue talking to someone wearing green, and he took her and promised he'd take care of her. He seemed different. All he did was look into her eyes and it was like he understood everything.

Then she remembered waking up here (where was here?) and those strange people. They'd talked about wands. Was she in a mental hospital? The atmosphere and the sorts of people certainly made it seem so.

Suddenly the curtain around Carrie's bed began to move and she started, jolting out of her thoughts. Her current visitor certainly did nothing to dispute her earlier thoughts of this being a mental hospital. He was tall and burly, with dark hair everywhere. He looked rather like a giant, she thought.

"Carrie?" he asked.

He'd called her by name! Carrie wasn't quite sure how to react

(who is he how does he know me I want him to go away!)

and then she did know. The Power took over and she drew the curtain shut with her mind, and to further enforce her wishes she said "go away" in what she hoped to be a firm voice.

"Common Carrie, don' be like tha'. I needta talk to ya. If ya don' min'."

Oh, he was persistant! But she was regaining her senses and so she replied: "All right. But the curtain stays closed."

"'Course, a'course it does," her visitor agreed.

Carrie spoke before he could continue. "Well, I don't know who you are, or where I am or why I'm here, but I'd like some answers. Really."

Carrie's visitor waited for a second before speaking, then said, "Well, to start, yer at St. Mungo's. Hospital fer wizards an' witches."

Carrie gasped. "I'm not a witch!" she cried. "That's impossible! There's been a mistake."

"I'm afraid summin would beg te differ, Carrie," said her visitor. "Me name is Hagrid, an' I'm here with a letter ye oughtta read." He made no move to open the curtain, and finally Carrie relented and allowed the curtain to give him enough space to hand her the letter. When she read it she was shocked.

"I'll be so behind," she sputtered. "I don't know magic! I just discovered this—this—months ago—I'm not ready for this!" Nor was she ready for more people to laugh at her, but she didn't mention that part.

"No hurry," said her visitor. "I'll come inna week an' see how you're commin along, if tha's alright."

"I—suppose," Carrie faltered, hoping she wouldn't actually be here in a week's time. But Hagrid had thought of that too. "When ye do git outta here," he said, "Check in at da Leaky Cauldron on Diagon Alley. Jus' ask—Harry!" He said abruptly. Hagrid grinned at Carrie. "He'll help ye out."

Carrie resigned herself to opening up the entire curtain and came face-to-face with her previous visitor. "Oh—hello," she said quietly, shyness getting the better of her.  
"Hello," Harry replied.

Hagrid took this as his cue to step out of Carrie's room, leaving them alone.

Harry and Carrie stared at each other in awkward silence.

"You never did tell me your name," said Harry finally.

Carrie remembered the letter Hagrid had given her and thought of how much easier it would all be if Harry saw it. Surely, if he was a wizard, he must have gotten one too, if not from Hogwarts than from a similar school. She looked at the letter with her mind and pictured it in Harry's hands, and she knew from the gasp at the foot of her bed that she'd succeeded.

That was _easy_, she marveled.

"I still don't know how you do that," said Harry in wonderment as he read the letter. When he was done he smiled. "I got one of these when I was eleven."

I knew it, thought Carrie.

"I don't know what they're going to do with you," he said. "I mean, you need the basic knowledge in all the areas, and I'm guessing you haven't had any."

Carrie shook her head. What areas?

It was as though he'd read her mind. "You'll need your Potions, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Defense of the Dark Arts—that's most important, especially during these times. Maybe you can take remedial courses to catch yourself up."

Carrie didn't like the way he said "these times." What was going on?

She had a feeling she'd soon find out.

Harry was still talking. "Once you're better, I'll take you to Diagon Alley. I'll help you pick out books and get you checked into the Leaky Cauldron. Hagrid mentioned that, didn't he?"

"Yes," said Carrie quietly. She wasn't sure how to take all this. How did she know she wasn't going to regret this later? She'd trusted Tommy, and look how that ended up.

"Great," said Harry. He smiled at her. "Rest up, Carrie. You should be out of here in a few days and then the adventures will begin." He turned to go, then stopped and faced her again.

"Yes?" asked Carrie, much of the wariness gone now.

"Oh, nothing," said Harry, and walked out of her room.


End file.
